Heretofore, many clamping or calibrator devices have been designed. All have the purpose of trying to accurately lock or fix the coil spring in a desired position within the scale. For one reason or another, the prior art clamps all fail to achieve their purpose due to slippage of the coil during tightening of the clamping screws. This slippage introduces inaccuracies, which in a highly sensitive scale cannot be tolerated. The invention seeks to provide a clamping or calibrator device that does not allow slippage, and therefore, accurately locates the spring within the weighing scale.